


Calypso’s Blessing

by kaesaria



Category: Black Sails
Genre: (btw the SilverFlint is only incidental), Crack, First Time, Humor, M/M, Sex Pollen, Something Made Them Do It, because they were always hot for each other, magic sex coconuts, not really dubious consent, they just didn't want to admit it before the whammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaesaria/pseuds/kaesaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Deal with this,” Flint says, peeling Silver off his side and thrusting the man into Billy’s appalled arms.<br/>_____<br/>Written in response to samedifference61’s request for sex!pollen fic (including magic coconuts) on the Pirate Prompts meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calypso’s Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samedifference61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samedifference61/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [samedifference61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samedifference61/pseuds/samedifference61) in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 



Billy had barely brushed his knuckles against the wooden door of the Captain’s cabin before it swung open, violently, startling him into taking a step back.  Then Billy stared in shock at the scene laid out before him.  He felt his jaw drop open a little.

The Captain was standing just inside the doorway with a wild, murderous expression on his face.  And... Silver was standing next to him.  No:  more like _draped all over_ Flint's side, closer than close, all moony-eyed and languid and practically _humping the Captain's leg_.

“What the—” Billy couldn't find the words to go on. 

Silver didn't even glance in his direction.  The man was too busy trying to nuzzle his face into Flint's neck and... worm his hand under the Captain's belt, apparently.

“Don't ask,” Flint gritted out, twisting his throat out of Silver's reach and yanking the man’s hand away from where it was headed.  “Also, don't _ever_ eat the coconuts of Knot Island.”  With that, he reached out and hauled Billy forward by the scruff of his shirt.

"Oi—!" Billy yelped, indignantly, as he half stumbled, half tripped into the cabin.  Flint slammed the door shut behind him.

“Be quiet, you have _no idea_ what I have been dealing with for the last quarter hour,” Flint said, while simultaneously trying to hold Silver back at arm's length.  He wasn't very successful at it.

“Has he become... unhinged?” Billy asked, eyeing Silver with dismay.  The man whined a little in wordless frustration, then managed to pull free of Flint's outstretched hand for long enough to shimmy in and press himself against the Captain's body again.

“He was with the shore team on the island.  From what I gather, he ate a coconut and then flung himself at DeGroot.  They knocked him out and brought him here.” Flint assumed an air of pained resignation as Silver moaned and writhed against his side some more.

"A—a coconut?" was all Billy managed to say in response.  He couldn't peel his eyes away from Silver, who was now humping the Captain's leg again with single-minded intent.  The Quartermaster seemed not to care in the least that Flint wasn’t responding at to his advances, nor even notice that Billy was in the room. 

Flint swung his eyes back toward Billy with a long-suffering look.   _I'm surrounded by a crew of absolute fucking idiots_ , he didn't say, but he may as well have.

“He woke up a few minutes ago like this.  I haven't been able to get a sensible word out of him,” was what Flint actually said.  Then, with herculean effort, he finally succeeded in peeling Silver off his side and—

Appallingly, the Captain shoved the still-wriggling man at Billy.

“Oi!  What are you—?” Billy croaked, gaping down at the squirming, whining Quartermaster that he'd caught at arm's length.

“Deal with it,” was all Flint said, already edging around Billy to get to the door.

“What?  What am _I_ supposed to do about this?” Billy yelped, aghast.  Silver had by now stopped struggling to get back to Flint and was actually starting to push back against Billy in a decidedly restless and... _lewd_ manner.

“I don't know and I don't care,” he heard the Captain say.  Billy tried desperately to yank himself away from Silver but only managed to somehow jostle them around so that Silver's squirming body was—alarmingly—between him and the exit.

“Billy, you're so _big and manly_ ,” Silver was breathing at him, his voice low and husky.  “I bet you could perform all sorts of... _feats_.”  Silver had a disquieting, predatory gleam in his eyes as he started to push himself back into Billy’s space.

Billy darted panicked eyes between the relentless, twisting bundle of a man in his arms and the Captain, who was—even more alarmingly—starting to open the door and _fucking leave_.

“Hey!” Billy shouted hysterically at Flint's cowardly, skulking back as the Captain tried to high-tail it out of his own cabin. “What do you expect me to do with him?”

Flint glanced back for a second. “Just—you know, just keep him occupied,” he said, and then added in a tone deepened with heavy innuendo, “I'm sure you'll think of _something_.”  

Billy stared at him, shocked—and Silver cleverly used the momentary distraction to press his whole warm, wriggling body against Billy’s front. 

Billy yelped and pulled away frantically as blood rushed to his face and... other places.

Now that he was safely out of danger himself, the Captain had the absolute fucking _gall_ to look _amused_ at Billy’s predicament.  At the predicament that Flint had _foisted on him_.  

Billy peeled Silver off of himself for the umpteenth time and sputtered incoherently at Flint’s receding form as the Captain started to leave again. 

At the last second, Flint paused and added over his shoulder, as an afterthought, "Apparently the locals told DeGroot that the effects of ‘Calypso’s blessing’ would wear off in a couple of hours.  You just have to make sure he doesn't burst a… _blood vessel_ before then.”  Then the Captain winked—actually fucking winked—at Billy before slipping out the door and slamming it behind him with a resounding bang.

Billy was still staring at the closed door in utter, appalled shock, when he heard Silver's husky voice float up to him, his body still writhing against Billy's:

“Alone at last.  Come and get me, sailor.”

~

The next couple of hours were unaccountably blurry in Billy’s mind. 

He sort of coherently remembered Silver pressing his thigh, hard, against the crotch of Billy’s pants—where other things were also, uh, hard—and he remembered some frantic grinding and moaning and possibly some squeaking coming from his side of things. 

And Billy was a fucking _man_ , goddammit, not some saint, so how long could he seriously be expected to withstand such a determined... _assault to the senses_ , as it were, anyway?  He was sure he certainly lasted longer than any of the other bastards on this ship would have (except maybe DeGroot), faced with Silver’s warm, lithe, distressingly flexible body wrapped around them and rubbing against them and moaning filthy things into their ears...

But at certain point Billy just had to give up, give in, and let Silver yank aside his clothes and rut against him.  And maybe he might have done some yanking and rutting himself, as well.  He also seemed to remember some words being bandied about, such as:

_“—Ah, I see you are in all ways built in proportion, Mr. Bones—,”_

And, _“—how is it even possible that you have absolutely no self-preservative gag reflex, isn’t that a danger to your health?—,”_

And, _“—fuck, thank God for—for your beautiful, beautiful mouth, your throat—,”_

And, _“—no, no, turn this way, I need your—in my—yes, just like that—,”_

And, _“—oh God yes, Billy right there, right there, don’t you dare fucking stop—,”_

Billy sort of less than coherently remembered several positions—a few of them entirely novel—that twisted him this way and that, yet always managed to press him against Silver’s body at the most, uh, _pertinent_ of junctures. 

And he remembered Silver’s hot tongue and talented hands and the sweet clench of that body around him...  Yes, some of that he remembered very well indeed.

~

And now Silver was lying conked out beside him, snoring softly, his body languid with release.

Billy stared up at the floorboards of the deck above and wondered, how, precisely, his life had come to this. He felt like he should be affronted, or indignant, or something, that the Captain felt free enough with _his_ body to offer it as a balm to slick Silver’s... ailment.

But then he heard a soft, kittenish noise coming from beside him and Billy turned his head to see that Silver was starting to wake up, yawning and stretching his limbs out in lazy, relaxed, post-sex pleasure.

“Well _hello_ , Mr. Bones,” Silver said, after finally opening his eyes.  “I was certainly right, anyway, about your ability to ah, perform quite impressive feats of prowess, now wasn’t I?” and Billy couldn’t help but snort and shove a little at the man with baleful humor, at that.  Silver just rolled away on the floorboards, easy as a child, laughing.

“Are you… yourself again?” Billy asked after a minute.

“I think so,” Silver said.  He was still for a second, then added, contemplatively, “Now that was a thing, wasn’t it?” 

Before Billy could formulate a response, Silver abruptly rolled onto his stomach and started to half-crawl, half-slide himself back toward Billy, a certain gleam coming back into his eye.  “But yes, I’m _quite_ myself again.  And how about you, sailor?”

“You can’t be serious—,” Billy started, taken aback, but then—amazingly, astonishingly—he felt a certain stir at his own... nethers.

“Ah, I knew your prowess wouldn’t fail us now,” Silver said gleefully. He scrambled over to climb on Billy’s prone body, pulling his wooden leg over to kneel on top.  Then Silver ground down against Billy, making him squirm with pleasure, before reaching down to take them both, uh, _in hand_ —

And that’s when the door shot open and the Captain stuck his head inside.

Flint took in the scene in front of him for a long, dismayed moment of heavy silence:  their sweaty, disheveled, mostly-undressed forms, the clothing strewn haphazardly all over the cabin floors, the complete mess they’d made of Flint’s desk.  The way their bodies were still... _primed_ , as it were, for further debauchery, and—

The Captain quickly backed out and slammed the door shut behind him.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ_ ,” Billy heard him muttering, just before he moved out of earshot, “ _A couple of fucking hours is all he said it’d take_.”

Billy winced a little and looked up—only to see Silver grinning down at him, impish, pleased.

Fuck it, Billy thought then, and he wrapped his hand around the back of Silver’s neck to pull the man down for a kiss.  Silver moaned and pushed into it, shameless, wanting more—so what could Billy do, but give it to him?  He slid his hands up Silver’s back, making him shiver, and pushed up with his hips as Silver ground down in perfect counterpoint.

It took _quite_ a while longer—if Billy did say so himself—before his, uh, _prowess_ started to falter, at last.

~

And if the Captain’s cabin smelled heavily of sex for the next few days, no matter how frantically Flint tried to air it out, throwing the windows wide open at all hours and waving palm fronds around with futile, crazy-eyed determination—

Well, it served him right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using this to fill the _Altered States (of the Mind)_ box on my [Trope bingo](http://kaesaria.tumblr.com/post/142415143424/my-updated-trope-bingo-card-deadline-for-fills) card.
> 
> All feedback is hugely appreciated. You can also discuss this story (or anything else) with me on [Tumblr](http://kaesaria.tumblr.com/). **(ETA: And now also on Imzy.[Come play with me!](https://www.imzy.com/kaesaria))**


End file.
